


When It Rains It Pours

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy destiel fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance this is kind of crappy but I hope you enjoy anyway

The rain falls in big, heavy droplets, as Dean Winchester and Castiel walk through a deserted parking towards the faint glow of the pie shop ahead.  
“Fuck this,” Dean grumbles pulling his jacket closer to his chest, “Can’t you just mojo us there. I’m freezing my ass off and I can’t see anything in this rain.”  
Cas looks at Dean shivering figure before answering, “I think this is rather pleasant Dean.”  
Dean scowled at him but didn’t reply and instead continued walking. It wasn’t until he reached the cover of the shop that he realised Cas was no longer by his side.  
“Damn it Cas,” Dean muttered before turning and jogging back into the curtain of rain. Running over a slippery surface when you can’t see two foot in front of you isn’t something Dean would usually do. If it was Sammy he would’ve just left him out there but Cas was an angel with shitty social skills (not that anyone would be stupid enough to go out in this torrential rain) and Dean just couldn’t find it in his heart to leave him out there alone. Dean eventually found the angel in his rather drenched trench coat with his head cocked to the side, deep in thought.   
“Cas,” Dean shouted over the noise of the rain. Cas looked up at Dean his face expressionless.   
“C’mon man,” Dean said tugging at the sleeve of his trench coat. Cas just cocked his head further to the side.  
“Dean, aren’t people supposed to kiss in the rain?” Cas asked curiously.  
“Since when did you watch The Notebook?” Dean replied raising an eyebrow.  
“Sam and I watched it last weekend,” Cas replied. Dean nodded in sudden understanding, his younger brother was such a girl.  
“Well that’s great, go kiss a chic in the rain another day. Now I really want this pie!” Dean exclaimed, attempting to drag his best friend towards the shop.  
“ I don’t want to kiss just anyone Dean,” Cas mumbled, still refusing to budge, “I want to kiss you.”  
Dean froze. ‘oh fuck,’ he thought, ‘son of a bitch.’ Dean wanted to kiss Cas, damn he had fantasized about this for years. He just never expected Cas to reciprocate those desires. Cas was drawing closer. ‘Well,’ Dean thought, ‘It’s now or never.’ Settling his shaking hands around Cas’ waist, Dean drew him closer until they were flush against each other. Cas’ lips tilted up into a half smile as he clenched the front of Dean’s shirt and bought their lips together. It was a soft kiss, nothing out of the ordinary. No fireworks or confetti, just Dean and Cas snogging in the pouring rain. In fact they were so involved in their game of tonsil hockey that they didn’t even hear the moose approaching, well not until he let his inner fan girl loose.  
“Oh my God,” Sam yelled over the pounding rain, “I have only two words for you both. Fucking Finally!”  
Cas and Dean broke apart at the commotion and they all smiled happily.  
“Let’s go,” Dean said, slipping his hand into Cas’ and tugging him along, “I can just about hear the pie calling my name!”


End file.
